


在那一端

by RageFire3000



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: BRD, Cold War, DDR, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:07:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27384673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RageFire3000/pseuds/RageFire3000
Summary: 历史AU，东西德，信念还是爱情，黑玫瑰还是白玫瑰（
Relationships: Benjamin Pavard/Raphaёl Varane, Leon Goretzka/Benjamin Pavard
Comments: 3
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 小布尔乔亚的无病呻吟，zz非常不正确，精苏勿看  
> 有点疯疯癫癫的卷毛  
> 信仰不纯粹的德国人  
> 和渣掉的学长（

嵌入墙体的铁闸门缓缓打开，如同一头水泥巨兽张开大口。  
接着它“吐”出了一辆改装过的小型载人客车。车窗上焊接的铁条默默提醒着生人勿近。帕瓦尔在百米开外的地方冷眼看着那辆车慢慢往前开去，并因为铁门关闭的噪音而不悦地皱眉。  
“几点了？”他问身旁哨兵装扮的同事，得到答复后，帕瓦尔不禁佩服起德国人对时间的掌控力。果然和说好的交接时间完全一致。  
他立起大衣的领子，尽量让自己比那些来回巡逻的东德哨兵还像个冷漠的机器。把烟熄掉后，他朝着车子走了过去。  
车后座的门打开，两个面无表情的警察押下一个戴着黑头套的家伙。副驾也有人下来，是个棕头发的瘦高个。他看着帕瓦尔，本能地想摘掉手套却又停下了。帕瓦尔也没有主动对他伸手。毕竟考虑到彼此的身份，他们都怕对方手心里藏着窃听器或者其他能够陷害人的玩意儿。  
“伊万•佩里西奇？”帕瓦尔问道。  
“没错。”那高个子答：“按照约定，五十万联邦马克，你们现在应该电汇给‘三号办公室’了。”  
这帮假苏联人还知道要联邦的马克。帕瓦尔暗自冷笑。  
“我要看人。”  
帕瓦尔的语气像是个豪横的命令，押解的两名警察已经颇有愠色，高个子却不为所动，示意他们把犯人的头套摘掉。按照老规矩，对着他的脸开启强光手电筒好让帕瓦尔看个清楚。  
在经过秘密警察的长期折磨后，这人像一个干瘦的老头，因为强光紧紧闭着双眼，整个人被照得比一具溺死的尸体还苍白。危险分子往往是这样的人，外表过目即忘，有时甚至狼狈得你不稀罕多看他一眼。正因为如此，帕瓦尔反而觉得旁边这个长相不俗的大高个子普通极了。  
帕瓦尔不喜欢斯拉夫人—巴尔干以西都不会有人喜欢斯拉夫人。他只想快点完成任务，远离这个让他呼吸不畅的鬼地方。至于谁给东德付这笔买下人质的钱，什么时间付，他根本不在乎。  
帕瓦尔于是招呼自己的人过来，不顾高个子的阻止，硬从东德人手中将佩里西奇架走，在他眼中，整个过程颇有种农夫之间争夺牲畜的观感。高个子绷着脸，手探向腰间别着手枪的皮带。  
“我这是在救他。再晚一秒，这可怜的家伙就要死在你们手上了。”帕瓦尔微微笑道：“你们现在就可以问那什么三号办公室查账。放心，不像你们，区区五十万马克，联邦还是给得起的。”说罢，帕瓦尔转身就走。

看着西德人，和那个区别于他们的卷发年轻男子带着佩里西奇扬长而去的样子，格雷茨卡很奇怪自己并没有厌恶到咬牙切齿的地步。倒是身边的东德卫兵怒视着对立阵营的敌人，往地上狠狠淬了一口，骂着资本主义败类。  
也许是心里对此人早已有数，才不至于被他三言两语激怒。士兵们骂骂咧咧地往回走了，格雷茨卡仍是注视着对面一伙人往西边走去。这时，他远远瞧见帕瓦尔在上车前停了下来，也回头看了自己一眼。  
他已经很努力地把“r”发成德语语音，格雷茨卡想。如果不是进行过三百小时监听训练的特工，也没人能听得出来。格雷茨卡已经把卷发男子和自己知道的情报匹配得差不多了。

帕瓦尔回头并不是为了去看那个东德人，他只是想再看看柏林墙。  
他还记得在学校第一次听到这玩意的时候，历史老师把这玩意当作苏联笑话来讲。此时帕瓦尔仍觉得这堵墙荒诞无比，高个子的剪影矗立在那，像是墙上的一处涂鸦。帕瓦尔顿时对他心生带着嘲讽的怜悯。  
车上闷着一股囚犯特有的味道，帕瓦尔被这味道搞得心烦意乱，摇下了车窗。  
来自柏林墙以西的风透了进来，让一直看不出究竟是死是活的囚徒终于抬起了头。 帕瓦尔从后视镜里看到一双阴鸷的眼睛，为了活跃气氛，他说道：“恭喜你，你自由了。”  
佩里西奇发出两声令人不悦的冷笑。  
想到之前听闻此人在米兰、慕尼黑和莫斯科的种种神奇事迹，出于好奇心，帕瓦尔接着问道：“斯塔西怎么会同意交易你的？”  
“我睡了赫鲁晓夫的老婆还拍了录像带，你信吗？”  
同车的人都噗一声笑了出来。帕瓦尔明知他在用谎话搪塞，仍挑了挑眉说道：“嗯！理论上这不失为一个全身脱出的好办法，就是有些伤身体。”  
车上顿时哈哈大笑，刚才阴沉的气氛一扫而光。佩里西奇哼了一声，身体像松开了弹簧似的突然前倾，对帕瓦尔说道：“我知道你。本杰明•帕瓦尔。”  
帕瓦尔的笑容瞬间消失。佩里西奇干脆换成了法语接着说道：“卢日尼基用起来的感觉如何？连我都觉得苏联佬用来逼供犯人的玩意简直是他妈的天才发明，怕是纳粹都要自叹不如。”  
佩里西奇的话挖出了帕瓦尔心中最恐怖的回忆，他连忙将手藏了起来，不想被人看到那癫痫般的颤抖。  
“你知道的太多了，难怪他们都说你命不久矣！”帕瓦尔咬牙道。  
佩里西奇笑了两声，后仰到椅背上：“这我怎会不知道呢，那台机器可是我负责从莫斯科采买的。你不信？我连参数都记得。电椅最大承重八十千克，端子电压分五档，最低二十五伏最高五十伏，人体承受电压参考值三十六伏…”  
“够了！”帕瓦尔惊恐的叫声把司机都吓了一跳，车子打了个滑，剧烈的摇晃反而让帕瓦尔清醒了一些。他的头又开始痛了，像极了颅骨两端被接通脉冲电流的炸裂痛感。他紧紧咬着牙看向窗外，不再理会佩里西奇在身后发出的恶魔般的笑声。  
我需要酒精。帕瓦尔想。不是黑啤，不是威士忌，而是伏特加。

格雷茨卡回到自己的单人宿舍，慢慢脱下外套挂在钩子上，再小心翼翼脱下军装，一丝不苟地叠好放在床头。  
他卷起衬衣袖子，摊开工作日记，翻了翻前几天的，深感自己写的有些草率了，心得也多半是一笔带过。万一例行检查，自己多半逃不了被上头批评。  
好在今天可记录的内容很多。格雷茨卡将钢笔吸满墨水，开始写道：  
1973年11月4日  
今天根据上级安排，将政治犯、诈骗犯伊万•佩里西奇移交西柏林。来者本杰明•帕瓦尔，系巴黎驻慕尼黑干事团成员。西德方面为何派出此人，仍需进一步调查。  
格雷茨卡停下了笔，思索片刻，接着写道：  
与帕瓦尔接触过程极简短，暂未发现其身上有可疑物品。消瘦，眼睑偶尔可见轻微颤动，眼圈暗沉，双眼可见血丝，可见此人有酗酒史，与情报相符。  
写到此处，格雷茨卡不禁想到他执行这项外派任务前得到的关于帕瓦尔的其他信息。他出生于里尔附近，比自己小一岁，曾因为同性恋倾向而被用于某种实验性的特殊治疗，经常出入夜店并疑似有过多次性交易。总之，按照斯塔西的价值观，这是个五毒俱全的人。  
但格雷茨卡并不准备写那么多，只是加上了一句：我将上报办公室，将帕瓦尔作为重点追踪对象。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 真的，🌽晓夫是顺手写上去的没别的意思……别查水表我害怕（  
> 关于东德缺钱所以要和西德交易人质，是在b站看到一个德国up参观秘密警察博物馆提到的  
> 至于交易的到底是马克还是其他啥货币，我也没去考证，感觉不太可能是美元？  
> 设置在1973是因为这个时间柏林墙已经存在超过十年了，无论磁卡还是卷卷差不多从小就知道有柏林墙的存在，算是冷战氛围里成长的一代人。另一个原因是我很喜欢听James Blunt的《1973》


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这章有点无聊，下一章安排（伪）福利
> 
> 剧情需要安排了工具人维尔纳，维尔纳粉慎入|･ω･｀)

帕瓦尔醒来后，只见四周杯盘狼藉，在昏暗灯光下颇有种行凶现场的即视感。有人哼着小调过来了，那是老麦克斯，手中永远握着拖把，仿佛那是他的第三条手臂。他看了看帕瓦尔，习以为常地点了点头，接着唱起不着调的小曲，开始每日的清理工作。  
帕瓦尔知道自己早该滚蛋，然而他试着动了动，全身跟散了架似的，骨骼和肌肉如同大罢工的游行者，公然违抗大脑的命令。帕瓦尔只能躺着等待力气和意识慢慢恢复，想了想，问道：“刚才那人，叫什么名字来着？”  
“刚才？您是指凌晨两点离开的那位？”麦克斯的语气带着一丝戏谑。  
“没错，叫什么奥利弗…”帕瓦尔揉着紧皱的眉头，就是想不起来。  
老麦克斯已经将客人登记册拿了过来，轻车熟路地舔了一下手指，翻开本子念道：“奥利维尔•吉鲁。噢，他和您一样都是法国人。”  
好吧。帕瓦尔想，他确定是这家伙。法国商会代表。绅士中的流氓，斯文中的败类。除了此人，谁的动作都不会如此粗暴。  
记忆开始缓慢恢复。吉鲁得到了一夜销魂，而帕瓦尔得到了什么呢？关于吉鲁团伙在西德走私武器的线索，和一张塞进自己内裤的一千法郎支票作为嫖资。这么一算，倒是自己赚了。  
帕瓦尔点燃香烟，吸入肺中，再对着天花板缓缓吐出，眼神模模糊糊。  
瓦拉内不喜欢自己抽烟。  
那张脸莫名其妙浮现在眼前，一定是棕色天花板和香烟搞的鬼。然而帕瓦尔的思绪一旦涌起就连他自己也无法控制。瓦拉内邀他跳舞，他们在外交学院会客厅露台上对未来的工作和欧洲的形势侃侃而谈，瓦拉内说他爱他…  
…瓦拉内相信他真的在接受治疗，留下一封信后赴任马德里法国使馆，再也没有回来。  
帕瓦尔又开始头痛了。不知道哪里的气让他支撑自己站了起来，抄过一个高脚杯摔得粉碎，接着一发不可收拾，看见发亮的东西便砸。无数玻璃碎片像浪花似的在他赤裸的脚踝边涌动。老麦克斯扶着拖把，静静看着他的熟客发疯。然而当帕瓦尔喘着粗气看了看自己周围，抬腿就向外走时，麦克斯连忙冲过去扶住了他。帕瓦尔是光着脚的，当被麦克斯阻止时，他已经踩到了一片玻璃碎渣。  
老麦克斯只庆幸自己家的小孩都很正常。他正准备开口，帕瓦尔看着自己脚底流出的血，说道：“我没事。”  
“啊，支票！当时您神智不清，我就替您收了起来…”麦克斯说着往自己上衣口袋翻找。  
帕瓦尔摆了摆手：“预存到你们这了，以后有的是我破坏的东西。”  
“需要我帮您叫一辆出租车吗？”  
“那真是太好了，谢谢你麦克斯。”帕瓦尔恢复了冷静，接过自己的衣服—正常的衣服，慢慢穿上。脚底似乎还在流血，但他尽量不让自己走得一瘸一拐。临走前，帕瓦尔拍了拍自己的线人表示感谢：“奥利维尔•吉鲁和他周围的人，多帮我盯着他们，我的老朋友。”

格雷茨卡沮丧地将指挥官手表搁在桌上，盯着手表后盖被自己不慎划出的刻痕。  
他回忆了一下，这枚手表似乎自从斯多夫[1]上台后就再也没转过了。老兵总有解甲归田的时候，但格雷茨卡不信石英表芯还会比一个纳粹佬的寿命短。原本楼下就有个钟表铺子，但格雷茨卡不想让其他人知道他拥有一块瑞士产的，从波鸿买来的手表。  
哪怕这块手表是他父亲留给他的。  
父亲前几天才来了信，说每天固定一千词的“政治自省日记”已经洗涤了他的资本主义灵魂，他说自己的内心从来没有如此平静过，“我的血液已经从污黑变成了鲜红”。格雷茨卡知道父亲指的是什么意思。他太明白斯塔西“关爱”政治犯的手段了。他并不想因为修一块手表而让父亲的惩罚变成每天写两千词。  
格雷茨卡正对着手表和一桌子的小工具发愁时，门铃响了。电铃声嘶哑而暴躁，格雷茨卡知道那是谁。  
一个他必须立刻开门，而不能先把桌子收拾干净的人。  
格雷茨卡只能硬着头皮将门打开了。来者提莫·维尔纳少尉，脸上始终带着让格雷茨卡不悦的，礼貌的假笑。“莱昂，下午好啊，恕我不打招呼就擅自前来。”  
谁敢不恕你。格雷茨卡腹诽。  
格雷茨卡让他进了屋。维尔纳立刻注意到了满桌的零碎。“在修什么东西？”他问道。  
“你有什么事吗？”格雷茨卡立刻问道。然而维尔纳自己坐下了，开始摆弄桌上的东西。格雷茨卡捏紧了拳头。  
“这块表真漂亮！”维尔纳戴在自己手腕上看了看，又取下来翻来覆去地把玩，看到后盖上的一行小字后停了下来：“怪不得呢……瑞士产的？”  
格雷茨卡故作漫不经心地嗯了一声。维尔纳又问道：“你是怎么得到这块表的？”  
“我爸留给我的。怎么了？”  
维尔纳轻哼了一声：“这玩意不太好戴出去吧。”  
格雷茨卡恨不得把手里的开水壶对着他的脑袋浇下去。“你来我家有什么事吗？”他强忍耐心第二次问道。  
平心而论，他并不怕维尔纳。同样都是“西边来的”，这个斯图加特人并不比波鸿人高一档。格雷茨卡端着两杯咖啡，把维尔纳的那杯重重放在桌子上，并对他伸出掌心。  
维尔纳笑着把手表放在他手中。  
“放松，放松，伙计。今天是休息日，何必如此拘谨呢？我也不过是买了包烟，买了份报纸，顺便路过你这里，上来跟你打声招呼罢了。”  
格雷茨卡不置可否，呷了一口咖啡，干脆在维尔纳面前重新摆弄起手表来。维尔纳自顾自地点起一根胜利牌香烟[2]，悠悠吸了一口：“你现在还是不抽烟？”  
格雷茨卡摇了摇头。  
维尔纳笑道：“其实这是好事，身体才是革命的本钱嘛。不过像我这样的烟鬼，其实也是在用自己的身体给国家纳税呢！”  
“刻着0.1的那根螺丝刀，麻烦给我一下，谢谢。”  
维尔纳找了找，原来那根小螺丝刀正被自己的手肘压着，看上去并不比一根铅笔芯粗。他递给格雷茨卡，看着后者屏住呼吸将表芯中一颗针尖大的小螺丝旋转出来，于是干咳两声，问道：“明天的会，你想好说什么没有？说真的，每个周日下午，我都会因为这个苦恼。”  
格雷茨卡闻言，漫不经心说道：“当然是说上周那个外派任务了，你不就是想听这个吗。”  
维尔纳兴奋了起来：“嘿，那些法国人怎么样？我以为中校会让我去呢。”  
格雷茨卡早就在任务第二天就给主管比埃尔霍夫单独汇报了情况，日记也写了一遍，明天开会还要说一遍，他实在是不想与维尔纳再多费口舌了。“等我明天的汇报吧。至于法国人，长得倒是没有画报上那么丑，都跟我们差不多，一个鼻子两只眼睛。”  
维尔纳有点失望：“就这样？没见到什么特别的人？”  
格雷茨卡的脑海中立刻浮现出那个叫帕瓦尔的。如果抛开那些成见和传言而单独看人，格雷茨卡不得不承认帕瓦尔挺特别，尤其跟斯塔西这些怒目方脸，三句话不离政治情报的大老爷们比起来，帕瓦尔特别得就像是另一个物种。  
“没有，还能有什么特别的人，我是去柏林墙，又不是去总理办公室。”  
维尔纳在吞云吐雾的同时将咖啡喝得一滴不剩，仿佛是特地为了这杯咖啡而来到格雷茨卡家。想了半天，他还是说道：“格雷茨卡同志，如果，我是说如果，你突然被外派到西边去执行任务，你会趁此机会投……回你老家吗？”  
格雷茨卡讶然看向已经披上外套，往门口走去的维尔纳。他不明白这人是什么意思，经验告诉他此时沉默是最聪明的回答。  
没有听到回答的维尔纳回头看了看格雷茨卡，格雷茨卡立刻装着正在研究手表。维尔纳笑了笑，开门走了。

第二天，格雷茨卡从上班开始，在档案室一直待到了下午开会。有关帕瓦尔的纸质资料近乎于没有，他的导师——法国外交部前驻联邦德国大使的履历倒是容易找到，退休两年又被外交学院返聘后，下面的一长串指导学生中就有那个叫本杰明·帕瓦尔的。格雷茨卡对这些轻易就能查到的信息兴趣缺缺，长时间阅读法语也让德国人的大脑开始钝化。他机械地抄下所有这些法国人名，出去正好撞上了同事金特尔。这个年轻人天生一副审判者般的严肃五官，板着脸说道，会议取消，比埃尔霍夫要单独见他。  
格雷茨卡想不通自己又有哪句话说错或者什么事没做妥当。对着那扇冰冷的木门，格雷茨卡呼了一口气，才敲门走进。  
和往常一样，比埃尔霍夫先是毫无意义地与格雷茨卡寒暄了好半天后才进入正题。他甩出一张照片，上面是一名留着络腮胡的男人，手持雪茄，身边一位穿着开背长裙的女子，眼神犀利得简直穿透了这张模糊的偷拍。看此人神情，像是在与桌子对面的人交谈。  
“奥利弗•吉鲁，表面上是一位波尔多葡萄酒商人，然而我们怀疑此人在联邦德国多地从事武器走私，并与西柏林勾结，企图危害我东柏林国家安全！”前宣传部长的语气像是播报苏联新闻的播音员，粗壮的手指点着照片上这个男人说道：“格雷茨卡同志，上周的外派不是随意安排你去，而是你新任务的开始。组织经过研究后，决定安排你前往西柏林调查奥利弗•吉鲁和他的法国帮派，摧毁他们试图瓦解民主德国的阴谋！”  
此时格雷茨卡的大脑是懵的。他是鲁尔人，是政治犯的儿子，而组织经过了什么样狗屁研究后，决定把他派到西边去？  
“比埃尔霍夫中校，这个，我…”  
“这是党对你的考验，万不可推辞！我知道你的顾虑，年轻人，你所想的，组织早就为你考虑到了。对于这个任务，其实你是最合适的人选，不是吗？”中校身体前倾，双眼微微眯着，仿佛在窃听格雷茨卡的内心：“看啊，你来自鲁尔区的矿商家庭，父亲因为资本家背景而被克格勃划为政治犯。你丝毫不怕被敌人知道这些，使得你更容易接近这些法国人，不是吗？”

格雷茨卡失魂落魄地走在回家的路上，在那条熟悉的小巷子里，冷不丁地遭到了一只抓住他后领的手。  
气急败坏的维尔纳把格雷茨卡推到墙上，然而身高的劣势让他在扭打中占了下风。他找准机会给了格雷茨卡一拳，格雷茨卡也一拳打在他的肋骨上。  
“他妈的好处全都被你占尽了！”维尔纳朝他淬了一口：“为什么！你明明是个资本家的杂种！”  
格雷茨卡擦了一把嘴角的血，冷笑道：“我知道你想去，你去找比埃尔霍夫说吧！让他帮你逃回斯图加特！”  
“你少得意，莱昂•格雷茨卡！别忘了那块手表就能出卖你！”  
格雷茨卡故意放大了声音说道：“维尔纳，你越想逃，越没有机会逃。警察同志，这里有人想逃到西边去！”  
“我他妈不是要逃！”维尔纳看到巷尾两个巡逻警察已经闻声赶来，急忙解释。而格雷茨卡狠狠瞪了他一眼，趁机快步离开了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 【1】维利•斯多夫，1973.8-1976.10任民主德国国务委员会主席  
> 【2】《1984》里的香烟名


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 严重声明！对大吉鲁没有恶意！！！！？一切都是我的错😂

在柏林墙开建之前，格雷茨卡的父母曾带他到沙尔克的祖父祖母家住过一段时间。当时隔壁有个叫麦克斯·迈尔的小男孩，刚好与他一样大，于是两人自然而然成为了玩伴。格雷茨卡仍记得迈尔带他去游乐场的草地上踢球，央求迈尔的大哥给他们买可乐和泡泡糖。母亲曾开玩笑地抱怨他天天在家“米利安、米利安”地说个不停，让人耳朵都起茧子了。  
后来因为“父亲的工作调动”，一家人来到了东柏林。高墙如积木般建起，玩伴成了笔友。后来的日子里，广播只能听到“友台”，格雷茨卡对西边的所有概念都来自于迈尔的信件。学校生活，球赛，摇滚乐，一个又一个女友带来的苦恼……他们的最后一次通信中，迈尔说他的现任女友快生了，而他准备去伦敦上大学，搞乐队。  
格雷茨卡在那天才意识到发小的人生与自己的已经全然不同，人与人的区别真是比人与狗都大。而自己呢？格雷茨卡看向了窗外，柏林乌云密布，天气预报说明天将会有雷阵雨，他将在这天气中入伍，然后开始为期半年的封闭特工训练。  
母亲走了过来，看了一眼迈尔的信，对他“不负责任”的做法嗤之以鼻。“别再给他回信了，”她说：“你们不是同路人，别给自己惹上麻烦。”

这就是为什么，当格雷茨卡在西柏林的高档餐厅坐下后，毫不犹豫点了一杯可乐。  
服务员盯着他看了好一会，十分肯定这个男人并不是一个未成年人：“先生，您不来点酒精饮料吗？金汤力？或者苏格兰威士忌？”  
格雷茨卡礼貌地回绝了他。  
服务员点了点头，转身离开时，将一个纸团丢在格雷茨卡的桌子上。  
格雷茨卡拿起纸团快速扫了一眼。离他两米左右的小圆桌子上放着“留座”的牌子，他要在这一直等着，等那个所谓的“吉鲁的接头人”出现。  
时隔二十年后，格雷茨卡终于再次感受到冰镇碳酸气泡直冲大脑的快感，仿佛那些日子又回来了。“资本主义的快餐都是罪恶的。”那些话语盘旋在他脑海中：“汉堡和可乐为资本家养出肥胖愚钝的奴隶，而他们称其为自由！”[1]  
格雷茨卡环顾四周，出入这家著名餐厅的人都打扮得漂漂亮亮，男人高大挺拔，女人娇美华丽，彼此谈笑风生觥筹交错，并没有谁像个奴隶。他告诉自己不能被西柏林的五光十色所迷惑。看了看表，已经到了晚饭时间，但他等待的是法国人，法国人可是从来不会看表的。  
但是不一会后，格雷茨卡就看到了熟悉的人。帕瓦尔从黑暗中走出，如同话剧演员登场。帕瓦尔在坐下之前环顾四周，格雷茨卡装作不经意地低下头看酒水单，等他再次抬头，帕瓦尔已经坐下，开始检查桌上的摆设和桌子底下有没有什么猫腻。  
格雷茨卡暗自笑了笑，如果斯塔西的新款监听器那么容易被发现，那么他们还是趁早解散好了。他处在一个容易观察帕瓦尔的角度，相对的，这里也容易暴露自己，因此格雷茨卡多数时间并没有盯人。牛排不一会就上了——为了不显得那么可疑，他不得不在并不饿的时候故意点些菜，同时，他小声示意服务员将写菜名的铅笔借给他。  
接着出现的人让格雷茨卡不由得看了过去，他一眼便认出那人是照片上的男人，武器贩子奥利弗·吉鲁。和照片上一模一样的络腮胡，打理整洁的发型和锐利的双眼，只是真人看上去比照片上和善，若是不知其底细，真是分不清此人究竟来自于剧场还是军火库。  
“晚上好，本杰明，好久不见。”那男人笑着用法语说道。  
“晚上好呀。”帕瓦尔歪着脑袋朝他伸出一只手，对面的男人竟捧着，如同旧时贵族参见王后似的在帕瓦尔的手背上轻轻吻了一口。格雷茨卡的眼珠都要掉下来了。  
那男人坐下后，格雷茨卡便专注于从餐馆的噪声中听取微型耳麦中的话音。两个法国人语速飞快，抱怨德国人、德国的天气和德国的食物。对面的男人为帕瓦尔点了根烟，帕瓦尔悠悠地吐出烟雾，方才还饶有兴味的神情突然变得冷静而落寞起来。  
格雷茨卡听到吉鲁问帕瓦尔在柏林住得是否习惯。  
帕瓦尔点了点烟灰：“还行，被他们囚禁在这里，不习惯也要习惯。”  
“想回里尔吗？”  
帕瓦尔闻言，冷笑了一声：“不想，要让我回去，除非叫他们杀了我。”  
格雷茨卡没有多加揣测的时间，只顾着在酒水单的背面速记他们的谈话。  
整个晚饭期间，他们几乎没有涉及敏感内容的对话。络腮胡滔滔不绝地说着自己的红酒生意，抱怨德国人对红酒近乎于白痴的鉴赏能力，两人笑一阵，又聊到了在西柏林倒卖英国唱片和古巴雪茄。在格雷茨卡看来，这更像是老朋友之间的简单饭局。两人临走前又拥抱了一下，帕瓦尔还在男人脸颊上亲了一口。法国人这些亲密的礼节简直让格雷茨卡无法忍受，哪怕被拥抱亲吻的并不是他自己。  
在吉鲁离开后，帕瓦尔过了一会才从椅子上慢悠悠地站起，刚才交谈甚欢的笑容消失了，苍白的脸重新戴上淡漠的面具，是格雷茨卡记忆中他的样子。  
帕瓦尔离开十分钟后，格雷茨卡才站起来。将速记的单子撕碎了丢进垃圾箱。走在回去的路上，格雷茨卡对今天的收获不算满意，他听了将近两个小时无聊的对话，虽然对帕瓦尔更加了解一点，但他没有听到一句有用的情报。

在深夜走在漆黑的小巷子里从来都不是一个好主意。  
阴风阵阵，仍不熟路的格雷茨卡也分不清这风是从西边吹来还是东边。在窄路中间停留了几秒钟试图辨别方向，立刻感到后背顶上了一块硬物。  
格雷茨卡光是听到那呼吸声便猜出了来者，被枪口顶住时本能的心跳加速开始变缓了。“西德不禁枪吗？”他问。  
“为什么跟踪我？”帕瓦尔的声音。  
格雷茨卡立刻道：“看看吧，我们究竟是谁在跟踪谁？”  
帕瓦尔用枪口狠狠地戳他：“少跟我装傻，是谁像个傻子一样，在餐厅坐了三个多小时？”  
好吧。格雷茨卡意识到自己太低估帕瓦尔的双眼了。“不要误会，我真的没有跟踪你，我确实在调查另一个人，只不过你碰巧来了。”  
“调查谁？”  
“这是机密，恕我无可奉告。”  
帕瓦尔移动枪管，从格雷茨卡的后背指到心脏位置：“这位先生，你最好相信这把枪也跟你一样守口如瓶。”  
格雷茨卡虽不信帕瓦尔会真的开枪——毕竟一个法国人在西柏林枪杀一个东德特工也算是一桩相当麻烦的外交事件，但如果自己现在开口，未免也太守不住秘密了。仿佛是夜深了无事可做似的，帕瓦尔跟着枪管一起凑近了，在格雷茨卡耳边说道：“让我猜猜，你的目标不是我，难道是跟我吃饭的人？”  
温热的呼吸在耳边围绕，格雷茨卡不说话。但他很快就后悔了自己的沉默。帕瓦尔低声问他：“真的？他？你可知道他是谁吗？”  
格雷茨卡干脆让自己一直沉默下去。  
帕瓦尔忍不住笑了：“我真想不明白，一个嬉皮士威胁到了你们国家安全？你对他有疑问，明天我带着你去见他好了！听着，明天下午两点，还是这个地方。”  
格雷茨卡的肩胛骨被枪管顶得生疼，现在终于重获自由。他转过身，却已经不见帕瓦尔的踪影。  
第二天，格雷茨卡提前来到这条小巷，帕瓦尔也在两点钟准时出现在他的视野中。法国人今天穿着休闲的装扮，白色衬衣在胸口微微敞开，袖口挽在手腕之上。他透过墨镜打量着格雷茨卡：“这是我们第三次见面了，我还不知道你的名字？”  
格雷茨卡报上了自己的姓名。帕瓦尔重复了两三遍，仿佛格雷茨卡是个特别绕口的姓。  
帕瓦尔转身准备走时，格雷茨卡说道：“我还不知道你的名字！”  
“你明明知道。”帕瓦尔头也不回地说。  
帕瓦尔带着他走了相当长的距离，两人甚至搭了一段电车。差不多把西柏林走了个对穿后，两人来到了市郊一处高低不平的草地公园。这是格雷茨卡头一次来到西柏林的边界。草地上尽是花花绿绿的年轻男女，而远处就是将西柏林与东德隔开的围墙，与这些嬉皮士年纪相仿的士兵们端着枪站在岗亭上。  
不远处正是昨天和帕瓦尔吃饭的男人。他坐在草坪中央怀抱一把吉他，唱着格雷茨卡从未听过的英文歌曲，听他唱歌的人在旁边围成一个圈。年轻男孩枕在女友的腿上，两名头戴花环的情侣一边跟唱一边快乐地接吻。看着这样的情景，格雷茨卡也感觉自己的身体似乎变轻了，差点就要跟着音乐漂浮起来。  
“他是我的老朋友，也是个旅行歌手。”帕瓦尔跟着节奏轻轻地摇晃，接着说道：“干我们这行的也有几个一般朋友，这并不是罪过吧。”  
帕瓦尔的话却让格雷茨卡重新降落到地面。这些都是靡靡之音，格雷茨卡对自己说道，世界如此剑拔弩张，这些年轻人还纵情玩乐，瞧瞧他们迷惑人心的手段！格雷茨卡沉声说道：“我们不会平白无故怀疑一个人，除非掌握了确凿的证据。”  
帕瓦尔翻了个白眼：“请问你们的确凿证据是？”  
格雷茨卡想了想，干脆决定把那张照片翻出来。而他突然将手伸进口袋的姿势让帕瓦尔一个激灵退开了半步，接着才看到格雷茨卡掏出了钱包。  
格雷茨卡将照片抽出来递给帕瓦尔：“我也没必要隐瞒了。他是奥利弗·吉鲁，尚贝里人，我们有证据表明他在西柏林从事武器贩卖活动。话说回来，这件事情你们应该更头痛，所以……”  
格雷茨卡还没说出“合作”二字，只听帕瓦尔拿着照片笑了出来：“等等，谁跟你说他是吉鲁？”帕瓦尔指着照片上露出正脸的男人问道。  
格雷茨卡看看照片再看看坐在草地上的男人，一个正常人都能一眼判断出他们是同一个人，他不懂帕瓦尔为什么发笑。  
帕瓦尔强忍着笑，对着前面喊道：“喂！雨果！雨果·洛里！”  
弹吉他的男人听到帕瓦尔的呼喊，转过头对他眯了眯眼，手上还弹着复杂的和弦。  
“吉鲁是武器贩子，确实不假，吉鲁也确实在这张照片上，只不过，在这。”帕瓦尔指了指洛里面前的阴影，隐约是个人的轮廓，而格雷茨卡知道自己和高层一直忽略了那里。看到格雷茨卡目瞪口呆的样子，帕瓦尔忍不住又笑了出来。  
格雷茨卡看着那张笑脸，感到气急败坏：“不，你怎么知道他面前坐着的人是吉鲁！？”  
“我就是知道。把他烧成灰我都能认得出。”帕瓦尔的笑容渐渐消失了：“你不好奇他究竟长什么样吗？我可以让你见他一面。”掌握着主动权的帕瓦尔轻声说道：“当然，这是有条件的。”  
“什么条件？”  
帕瓦尔转着眼睛做出一个思考的表情：“我还没想好。记住，莱昂·格雷茨卡，这可是你欠我的。”帕瓦尔靠近过来，轻轻拍了拍格雷茨卡的肩。

这是另一家餐厅，幽深安静，一架三角钢琴置于大厅正中央稍高的舞台。格雷茨卡在食客散尽时悄声潜入，才见识到西柏林有钱人的餐厅究竟是什么样的。  
格雷茨卡一身酒保装扮，黑色西装背心，头发后梳并用发胶固定。这些都是帕瓦尔的主意。“你最好认真想想怎么报答我，”帕瓦尔在给他梳头时，格雷茨卡能闻到他身上的味道，不是烟酒味和香精；他还能听到帕瓦尔在他耳边说着：“哦，除了爱上我之外。”  
包括站在餐厅一角最黑暗的吧台后面，也是法国人看好的地方。万一那位神秘来宾想来点什么喝的，这个酒保的出现也不显得突兀。格雷茨卡都快分不清他到底在给谁打工了。  
格雷茨卡还在一个个辨认面前码放的酒瓶。十几种不同的利口酒，白兰地，杜松子酒……远处的钢琴响动起来，传来一声随意而悦耳的和弦。  
格雷茨卡抬起头，看见帕瓦尔正坐在钢琴旁，沉静地唱着。  
“I lost myself on a cool damp night……”[2]  
歌声比那人原本的声音稍低，格雷茨卡望着那背影。看不见帕瓦尔的神情，只见他微微低着头，安静得竟像是有些低沉。  
“When I think more than I want to think  
Do things I never should do  
I drink much more that I ought to drink  
Because it brings me back you……”  
和弦温柔得像情话，帕瓦尔却仿佛强忍着许多力气不对钢琴发作。一个强壮的人影从黑暗中走了出来，站在帕瓦尔身后不远处静静听着。  
格雷茨卡瞪大了双眼看着那个黑影。  
“……Lilac wine,I feel unsteady  
Where’s my love?”  
黑影伸出了手，先是抚弄帕瓦尔的卷发，接着往下，从帕瓦尔的脸颊下滑进了衣领。琴声和歌声就在这时不合时宜地中止了。帕瓦尔没有说什么，顺从地仰起了头，任由抚弄。  
黑影俯下身对帕瓦尔说了句什么，只听帕瓦尔惊叫了一声，他猛地被神秘人抱了起来，接着近乎于被扔在了琴键上。钢琴发出一声惨叫，几乎震人肺腑，与回声一起传入格雷茨卡的双耳。法国人开始呜咽，但这阻止不了他的衣衫被面前的人剥夺。接下来格雷茨卡就只能看得到帕瓦尔被顶灯反射得惨白的双腿从健壮背影的两侧伸了出来，伴随着那男人腰腹的耸动而摇晃。钢琴在这样的动作下发出的声音宛如一个不通音律的人一拳拳砸上，性爱的伴奏听得格雷茨卡极不舒服，五脏六腑都毛毛地发痒。  
帕瓦尔在被粗暴对待时极尽忍耐，没有发出一声愉悦的声音，而那男人显然也没有要放过他的意思。也许是格雷茨卡感同身受了，这场性事漫长得如同判刑。帕瓦尔在男人一声命令后，伸出双臂紧紧地抱住了他，而那两条腿渐渐失去了摆动的力气。  
格雷茨卡只感到口干舌燥。他本能地判断出这两人的关系与爱情无关。当然，他只是给自己做了个假设——尽管格雷茨卡连一个女友都没交往过——如果面前是他的爱人，格雷茨卡绝不会这样对待她。更别说是在这样的地方。  
男人在动作停下来后，只恢复了片刻就再次摆弄起了帕瓦尔。这次帕瓦尔趴在了琴凳上被那人从后面进入。这个角度让格雷茨卡彻底看清了那张脸。方脸，络腮胡，川字眉，深陷的双眼。格雷茨卡不得不说，奥利弗·吉鲁确实比那个叫雨果·洛里的法国人长得像坏人多了。他扶着帕瓦尔的臀部使劲地往前顶，仿佛认定了帕瓦尔没有痛觉似的。琴凳摩擦地面发出的尖锐刺响比刚才无规则的琴声更叫人难受。帕瓦尔只是把头埋在双臂之间，默默承受这一切。  
格雷茨卡在吉鲁抬起头往这个方向看过来时立刻蹲下，藏身在吧台内。后来听声音才知道吉鲁还沉溺在帕瓦尔给他带来的快感中。但是格雷茨卡没有站起来的必要了。他照相机一样的大脑已经将那张脸熟记。那个流连美色的，阴骘的，手眼通天的武器贩子，加入了民主德国长长的敌人名单。那些法国人，包括雨果·洛里，说不定还有帕瓦尔，他们说不定都是一伙的。  
格雷茨卡不知道帕瓦尔为什么帮他，也猜不到帕瓦尔到底想从他这里得到什么。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1]来自《德国83年》男主的导师说给男主的话  
> [2]选自Jeff Buckley于1994年发行的《Lilac Wine》【不要在意年代。。。。】


End file.
